


Three's a Crowd

by Draycevixen



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-01
Updated: 2011-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-17 10:50:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Peggy.</p><p>Doyle has a cunning plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's a Crowd

.

“Where you going?”

“Go back to sleep.”

“Where’s...”

“You mean you can’t even remember her—”

“Sophie. _Sophie._ I’m only half awake, Ray.”

“All right. She had to leave. She’s on call at the hospital.”

“So you’re going to take her home?”

“She already left.”

“Then why are you putting your jeans on? It’s only 5:00am, still a few hours left to get some kip.”

“...Thought I might go for a run.”

“At 5:00am? In November? In your jeans?”

“So I wasn’t going for a run. Look, I didn’t think you’d want to wake up in bed with just me... naked. With Sophie gone.”

“What are you prattling on about? Let’s just get some sleep and—”

“Bodie you freaked out when my hand slipped and I touched—”

“And?”

“I didn’t think you’d want to wake up in bed naked with just me and no Sophie.”

“You’re sounding like a broken record and making just about as much sense. Get some sleep.”

“You are so fucking dense sometimes it’s unbelievable! It was all planned! Soph’s an old mate, she knew what I wanted, she’s open minded and she thought you were pretty.”

“ _Pretty?_ ”

“Her word, not mine. So she set it up, said it would be easy and _you_ were easy, so Bob’s your uncle.”

“He is indeed. So you wanted a threesome, what’s the problem? Can we get some sleep now?”

“I wanted a twosome, you and me.”

“Again, what’s the problem?”

“Sophie said we’d get you into bed and then I should make my move on— hang on a minute, _what’s the problem?_ ”

“Should have just said something.”

“What, like _take me big boy?_ ”

“Glad you noticed.”

“But you freaked, couldn’t get my hands off you fast enough, backed up all the way, fell off the bed and—”

“It wasn’t what I wanted.”

“But you just said—”

“Yes to a threesome, thought _you_ wanted it. But just you and me? If there’s a you and me—”

“There is.”

“Then that’s not a spectator sport, understood?”

“Agreed.”

“So get those jeans back off and let’s get some sleep.”

“... Bodie”

“What now?”

“You’re not really going back to sleep are you?”

“It’ll keep Ray. We’ve got all the time in the world and I’m dead on my feet.”

“But you’re lying down.”

“All evidence to the contrary, I do my best work when I’m conscious, so be a good lad and shut your mouth.”

“What about if I do _this_... with my mouth instead?”

“...Never knew you could do the “Kiss of life” _that_ way. C'mere!”

 

.


End file.
